


Everything with you is perfect.

by Seal_in_Cyberspace



Series: RWBY Stories [51]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Overwhelmingly soft bees, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, first I love you, they deserve to be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 12:17:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20063896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seal_in_Cyberspace/pseuds/Seal_in_Cyberspace
Summary: Written using the prompt:  Hands On The Other Person’s Back, Fingertips Pressing Under Their Top, Drawing Gentle Circles Against That Small Strip Of Bare Skin That Make Them Break The Kiss With A Gasp~It’s a slow morning, but Yang isn’t complaining. She runs her fingers gently through Blake’s hair. The faunus has her arms tight around Yang’s torso and her head pressed gently against her chest. A soft smile graces Yang’s lips as a feline ear flicks against the underside of her chin. She wraps her bionic arm a little tighter around Blake’s waist and presses a kiss to the top of her head, her smile widening when the ear twitches against her cheek. Yang lets out a quiet laugh, and she pulls back enough to look at her girlfriend’s face, not really surprised when she sees open amber-gold eyes staring back at her. “Morning, sleepyhead.” Yang whispers, and Blake’s mouth pulls up at the corners.





	Everything with you is perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Had the urge to write extremely soft bees  
Enjoy :3

It’s a slow morning, but Yang isn’t complaining. She runs her fingers gently through Blake’s hair. The faunus has her arms tight around Yang’s torso and her head pressed gently against her chest. A soft smile graces Yang’s lips as a feline ear flicks against the underside of her chin. She wraps her bionic arm a little tighter around Blake’s waist and presses a kiss to the top of her head, her smile widening when the ear twitches against her cheek. Yang lets out a quiet laugh, and she pulls back enough to look at her girlfriend’s face, not really surprised when she sees open amber-gold eyes staring back at her. “Morning, sleepyhead.” Yang whispers, and Blake’s mouth pulls up at the corners. 

“Morning.” she says back, letting out a little content hum as Yang kisses her nose softly. 

Blake scoots a little closer, her arms tightening around Yang. She leans up and captures Yang’s lips with her own, and Yang kisses back without thought. Their romantic relationship is still new; they’ve only been together for 2 weeks, but the shift was relatively minor. They fell into it easily, like it’s how they were supposed to be in the first place, and looking back, their relationship hasn’t really changed much. The only real difference are the small moments like this one, but that change is _entirely _welcome on both sides. 

Blake pulls back after a few seconds and rests her forehead against Yang’s. “What time is it?” Blake mumbles.

“No idea,” Yang answers, “I was a little distracted by the most beautiful woman in the world.”

Blake chuckles, “Oh, shush you,” then pulls back and glances at the clock herself. “The alarm is set for an hour from now,” she says, then meets Yang’s eyes.

“Good,” Yang hums, “Because staying here with you seems very enticing right now.”

Blake rolls her eyes but smiles nonetheless, leaning in to capture Yang’s lips in another kiss. It’s Yang who hums into the kiss this time as she brings the hand that had been in Blake’s hair forward to cup her cheek. Blake presses closer, one of her hands trailing down Yang’s back. A single finger slips under the orange fabric of Yang’s tank top, and the blonde tilts her head to deepen the kiss a little in response. Blake lightly drags her fingers across the small strip of skin left uncovered by the tank top, causing Yang to pull back with a quiet gasp. Blake bites her lip to prevent herself from grinning at her girlfriend’s response. “You okay?” she asks as Yang’s dazed eyes meet hers again, and she continues to move her fingers in a circular motion on the skin of her back.

“Yeah, I just...” Yang smiles, “I really love you, you know?” Blake’s fingers halt their movements and her eyes go wide. Yang continues to smile, but her nervousness shows when her gaze follows her own hand as it goes back into the faunus’ hair. “I’m not expecting you to say it back. I’d never force you, and I don’t want you to feel obligated to... _feel_... that way about me, okay?”

Blake continues to stare at her for a moment before she breaks out into a shy smile. “I love you too,” now it’s Yang’s turn to look shocked, “And before you ask, I’m saying it because I _want _to, not because I feel obligated. I’ve never felt obligated with you. I fell in _love _with you because... everything felt _right _when I was with you, Yang. That hasn’t changed. If anything, it’s stronger now. You make me feel _safe, _and you know better than anyone else that that wasn’t a feeling I came by easily in the past. You’re... _perfect_. Always have been. You make me happy, though I probably don’t deserve it.”

Yang pulls Blake into a deep kiss right as she stops speaking and when she pulls away, her forehead presses against Blake’s yet again. “You deserve the _world, _Blake, and I’ll gladly remind you anytime you forget.”

“But I-”

Yang shakes her head, “No buts. _Blake, _everyone has done stuff they aren’t proud of, but you owned up to it _all_, unlike _many _others. If _anyone _in this deranged world deserves happiness, it’s _you_.”

“Yang...” Blake whispers, voice trailing off as she feels tears brim her eyes. Then she lets out a little chuckle, “See? _This _is what I meant,” she smiles, then leans forward to press a lingering kiss to Yang’s lips, “I love you _so _much.”

“I love you too, baby, and I’ll be here for you for as long as you’ll have me.”

Blake bites her lip, but she can’t stop herself from saying, “Does _forever _sound agreeable to you?”

Yang smiles. “It sounds _perfect_.”


End file.
